Walmart
by T.Cullen1
Summary: When Emmett wants to prank walmart and kidnaps Bella what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Walmart

I don't own anything.

Chapter one

Bella

I was in Emmett's jeep struggling to undo all the buckles and get out before he drove. He wanted us all to prank walmart while Carlisle and Esme were gone for a few days. Emmett grabbed me as soon as Edward left the room. He got Alice to distract him so he could get me in the car. Suddenly Jasper got in the passenger seat.

"Go, go go!" Jasper yelled.

Emmett drove off. Alice's Porsche followed us.

"Alice and Rosalie are in the Porsche." Jasper said.

"Where is Edward?" Emmett asked.

"He is probably about to drive here or is running and about to catch up to us."

Suddenly something which was probably Edward was running behind us.

"Drive faster he is right there." Jasper yelled.

"Emmett I demand you stop this car right now!" I screamed.

"Never!" He yelled.

"Help! Help! I'm being murdered. Help!" I screamed.

Then Jasper covered my mouth and I couldn't move his hand.

"Eww. Did you just lick me?" Jasper said moving his hand. I laughed.

"Help!"

Then the door on the other side of me opened.

"Edward!" I said excitedly.

"Emmett, stop this car right this second!" Edward yelled.

Then they fought over the steering wheel.

"Stop Edward, you're going to make me crash and Bella will get hurt." Emmett yelled.

Edward stopped and let Emmett drive. Emmett parked the car at walmart.

"Okay let's go kids!" Emmett said.

"No I am not going." I said.

"Bella, it will be fun."

"No!"

"Please come."

"No!"

"Please come."

"No!"

"Please come!"

"No!"

"Please come."

"Okay I will it does sound fun."

"Yay!"

"Just kidding I'm not."

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please!"

"Fine!"


	2. Chapter 2

Walmart

I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

Bella

"What pranks are we doing?" I ask angrily.

"Bella, you don't have to do this." Edward says.

"I have a list each of us will have five pranks." Emmett says giving us each a list.

My list says put m&ms on layaway, go up to a person and say hi I haven't seen you in so long, attempt to fit others into very large gym bags, spray people with perfume, and ride in an electronic cart and act English. Well, at least we aren't in or near Forks were Charlie might hear about it.

"We can each do one and then keep going in that order. If you get sent out the rest of us will do the things on your list." Emmett says.

"I'll go first." Alice says.

"Alice chose something on your list to do." Emmett says.

"Redress a mannequin." Alice says.

She goes to the women's cloths department and we follow. We watch for a distance. She picks out an outfit and begins to undress the mannequin.

"Excuse me miss." An employee says.

Alice looks at his name tag.

"Oh, hello John, please don't tell that I didn't wear my uniform. Please, I will never do it again."

"You don't work here."

"Why would I be redressing the mannequin if I didn't work here?"

"I don't know but I do know you don't work here."

"John, remember me? Alyssa, I work in the cloths most of the time. Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry. I think I'm just being weird today. I'm sorry for wasting your time working." He says walking away.

Alice finishes the mannequin and walks over to us.

"Great job, Alyssa!" Emmett says.

"I'll go next. Go to the jewelry department and say who wears this junk anyway."

We follow her. She looks at some jewelry walking around.

"Who wears this junk anyway?"

People stare at her. She walks back over to us.

"Great job Rose!" Emmett says.

"Who is going next?" Rosalie says.

"Jasper will." Alice says laughing.

"Okay, act like your about to cry and ask people if they have seen your mommy." Jasper says laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Walmart

I don't own anything.

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days.

Chapter 3

Bella

Jasper sat down in the toy aisle. A mother with a baby girl and a boy that looked five walked down the aisle. Jasper pretended to cry.

"Have you seen my mommy?" He asked.

The women grabbed the boys hand and went to a different aisle. A man with a little girl that looked about three or four came by.

"Have you seen my mommy?" Jasper asked.

"Son, get up and stop acting foolish. One day you will learn that you can't act that way. You should know better."

Jasper got up and walked back to us.

"Good job, son." Emmett said.

"I will go next." Emmett says.

I wonder what Emmett will do. He is very good at pranking.

"I will go to an employee and say code three."

Emmett walked up to a man who was putting boxes on the shelves.

"Sir, I think we have a code three."

Da da da.


	4. Chapter 4

Walmart

I do not own anything.

Chapter 4

Emmett

I was sitting in a chair in a room. A desk was there and I was in front of the desk. A man in a suit walked in and sat in the chair behind the desk.

"Hello." I said.

"This isn't time for pranks kid."

"Sorry, sir."

"Why did you tell an employee of an emergency that was fake?"

"It was a prank. Haven't you ever been young?"

"We will have to call your parents. What is your name?"

"Emmett."

"Got a last name?"

"Cullen."

"What is your number?"

Soon he was on the phone with Carlisle. He handed the phone to me.

"Hello." I said.

"Emmett Cullen."

"May I ask who is speaking?"

"Emmett, why would you prank walmart?"

"It was fun."

"Emmett. Wait until you get home."

We hung up. I finally got out and met everyone outside.

"Emmett, you are not going to tell Carlisle that any of us helped you." Edward said.

"I swear I won't. I take full responsibility." I said.

"Emmett we are serious." Edward said.

"I won't I promise."

I was telling the truth. If they trusted me maybe we could do this again. When we got home I got my video games, tv, and jeep taken away for a week. It was worth it though.


End file.
